Ian Nathan Hall
Ian Nathan Hall is a character on Plagued. He was created Jun. 7th, 2012 by Freya. He is the official Reaver of Danika Personality The best way to describe Ian as is evil. Literally, pure evil. He never developed a conscious and is the epitome of a sociopath and psychopath. There is no kindness in his heart or love for anything, other than for fire and for burning objects or people alive. He hates practically everything and everyone and thoroughly enjoys making people suffer, being a complete sadist. Ian is filled with rage and hatred towards people. The only time he is entertained and has humor is when he is killing or torturing someone or something. His favorite hobby is to burn buildings, objects, and people, and his goal is to completely destroy the city (and eventually the world) and watch it burn to the ground. Ian mostly appears cute from afar, but once you come within speaking distance of him it is easy to recognize that he is a little monster. The child Reaver curses worse than a sailor (his favorite word being “fuck” and his most common name for both men and women is “cunt,” among other crude words. Other favorites are “mother fucker” and “dipshit.”) He also has a very dark mind and, although he looks like a child, he gets off on torturing people. When he was human, as a child he got into disturbing, graphic, sadistic pornography, so creating havoc and fear in people gives him sexual gratification. The boy feels no loyalty towards his Overmind whatsoever and, if he could, he would not serve him. The only reason he does is because he literally has to in order to have his powers, which he considers invaluable. Ian despises taking orders and does so begrudgingly, nearly always rolling his eyes, huffing, growling, making a shitty comment, or talking back (the only time he would be happy to do an order is if it involved torturing or killing people, which he finds fun and satisfactory.) While he hates taking orders, Ian obviously follows them (usually) without question since he must. This rule he has accepted, which is perhaps the only thing in his life he has learned to accept and is willing to do so. **Recent development: In the thread, All That Glitters, with his Overmind, the two have actually grown to somewhat like one another and Ian has revealed a pretty strong loyalty towards her, since after a certain event she did not punish him and have him sent to Hell. History Ian grew up an only child to wealthy parents who gave him nearly anything he wanted. There was nothing bad about his childhood. In fact, it would be considered wonderful to most people, all except to him. Ian was never satisfied with the things he had. No amount of toys or attention could make him happy. If anything, it annoyed him. The only thing that irked him more was when he was refused certain things (which were rare occurrences.) When this happened, he would seethe in rage. No matter what his parents or anybody did, he hated them all. There was no particular reason for his pure hatred, other than the fact that from an early age he saw everyone else as stupid and inferior. To make his hate not completely obvious and to appear at least somewhat normal, Ian simply withdrew himself from others and was a loner as a young child. The only time Ian ever felt happy or satisfied was when he was around fire. As a baby, he was drawn to it and that interest developed into fascination and love as he grew older. When he was five, the boy found one of his father’s lighters, a nice platinum lighter with golden initials (MLH, for Michael Louis Hall.) Ian at first simply watched the flame, but eventually started setting fires to toys and other small objects. His parents quickly found out, took the lighter away, and (understandably) told him he could not set fires and gave him a (light) punishment. This severely pissed off the boy and his hatred showed and he had terrible tantrums, where he broke household items. His parents became very concerned and he was forced to go to a therapist where they believed they could rectify his behavior. It seemed to do that opposite. In the long run, the sessions simply taught Ian to be able to manipulate people and to appear more normal. He learned how to hide his dark nature better. So for the next several years, Ian convinced everyone he was fine and behaved now, when in fact he secretly continued to set fires in places his parents would not find. At age 9, Ian started reading and watching extremely violent novels and movies and saw heavily graphic and dark pornography. His dark, disturbed mind delved deeper into the shadows. The child grew more and more agitated with his parents and people in general since he had to hide his behavior from the “fools,” so his fire-starting increased. The family pets also started disappearing (he killed them and tortured them.) The child dreamed of killing his family and everyone that pissed him off and told him he couldn’t do what he wanted. When the outbreak happened, everyone flew into a panic. As it started, the darkness and evil in Ian’s heart was found and he was given the offer to serve Satan and became a Reaver. At first the child had no interest because he hated taking orders and being ruled, but the temptation and offer of the immense power he would have proved stronger than his despise for someone being above him. As soon as Ian was turned into a Reaver, he burned down his home and brutally murdered his parents. After forcing his father to watch him kill his mother, he took the loved lighter out of his dad’s pocket, covered him in lighter fluid, and set him ablaze. Ian watched his dad burn alive in a cold glare, feeling nothing other than satisfaction for destroying the people who tried to change him and stop his ways. Ian proceeded to destroy all ties to his human life and has started completely anew, never looking back. The only thing he has kept from the past is the lighter that he was always so fond of. Category:Reavers Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Males